Suspension files have been used for a long time for filing, storing and retrieving various types of documents. These files generally comprise conventional filing envelopes or folders, to which have been added suspension means and possibly Indexing means for filing the suspension files in some organized fashion. Documents are held within the suspension files by means of flexible metal prongs which are threaded through holes in the document and bent over to hold the document in place. Sheet films, such as X-rays or film plates for printing, which are transparent and generally comprised of flexible plastic materials, are very inconveniently stored in suspension files. Usually such films must be stored in envelopes, since it is undesirable to make holes in the films themselves. Therefore, if one wishes to find a particular film, one has to take the films out of their envelopes or out of the folder for perusal in order to find what one is looking for, and this is very time consuming. Another problem with filing films or plastic envelopes is that these generally come in a variety of sizes, contrary to paper documents which are usually of fairly uniform dimensions. Photo films and other small sized films such as microfilms are usually stored in such manner that does not enable browsing while they are stored.
There thus is a great need for an orderly filing system for sheet films of varying dimensions which can easily be suspended, perused, taken out of and put back into a cabinet or other storage means.